


A Real Fine Place to Start

by montecarlogirl87



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick-Jack songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Fine Place to Start

**Author's Note:**

> All my PB/Riddick fics are from back when I _first_ dipped my toe into writing. Fresh out of high school, almost 10 years ago. That being said, can't say I even really like them anymore, I certainly think I'm a better writer now. But I'm posting them here, strictly for archive purposes. Don't expect to be impressed.

_I'm gonna do it, darlin'_  
 _I could waste time tryin' to figure it out_  
 _But I'm jumpin' anyhow_

He paced the small apartment. Unsure of the feelings that were coursing through his veins. He had run it through is analyzing head at least a million times. She wasn’t a kid anymore. Sure he fuckin loved her…but what he felt now…was beyond that.

_I've never been this far_  
 _Didn't know love could run so deep_  
 _Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep_

He had stayed up enough nights already. He strode purposely down the hallway. They both needed this. He had been tiptoeing around her for what seemed like ages. And he knew she had been doing the same. The glances, the stares, the strange awkwardness that seemed to thicken the air every time they were around each other. That shit ended now.

_Holdin' you close_  
 _Chasin' that moon_  
 _Spendin' all night_  
 _Learnin' just who you are_  
 _Sparks flyin' in the dark_  
 _Shootin' out lights_  
 _Runnin' down dreams_  
 _Figurin' out_  
 _What love really means_  
 _Baby, givin' you my heart's_  
 _A real fine place to start_

He walked into her bedroom to see her lying on her stomach with a book spread open on her pillow. She looked at him to see a look in his eyes that she had waited too damn long to see.

_Somethin' is goin' on_  
 _And I can't explain but sure can touch_  
 _It's callin' both of us_

He walked over to her, she slammed the book close and tossed it out of the way, slowly getting up to meet him halfway. Fuckin’ finally.

_Stronger than any fear or doubt_  
 _It's changin' everything I see_  
 _It's changin' you, it's changin' me_

They looked into each other’s eyes for eternity. Riddick finally lifting a trembling hand to place on her cheek. He was breathing hard and was trying not to show the pain that was constricting in his chest. It felt like his heart was going to implode, but he kinda liked it. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes closed and let his lips brush hers in a feather-light caress.

_Holdin' you close_  
 _Chasin' that moon_  
 _Spendin' all night_  
 _Learnin' just who you are_  
 _Sparks flyin' in the dark_  
 _Shootin' out lights_  
 _Runnin' down dreams_  
 _Figurin' out_  
 _What love really means_  
 _Baby, givin' you my heart's_  
 _A real fine place to start_

In a whisper the light had been called off, and his silver eyes were all that could be seen as he let his hand roam slowly over her velvety skin. Each of them slowly shedding the fabric prisons they were encased in.

_Right here, right now's_  
 _The perfect spot_  
 _The perfect time_  
 _The perfect moment_  
 _When your skin is next to mine_

He noticed she was trembling and when he looked into her eyes imploring what was wrong, she just smiled and wrapped herself up in him. He knew that was it. This was what they had both needed. This was what he had always craved but never knew existed. This was what all those other people wandering the galaxies felt when they were with loved ones. He was giving every broken little piece of his heart that he had left to her, holding in the palms of his hands like some sort of sacrificial offering. And watching in awe as she magically put them back together with the light in her eyes, the electricity in her touch and the love in her heart.

_Holdin' you close_  
 _Chasin' that moon_  
 _Spendin' all night_  
 _Learnin' just who you are_  
 _Sparks flyin' in the dark_  
 _Shootin' out lights_  
 _Runnin' down dreams_  
 _Figurin' out_  
 _What love really means_  
 _Baby, givin' you my heart's_  
 _A real fine place to start_

**Author's Note:**

> A Real Fine Place to Start - Sara Evans


End file.
